


Samara's Submission

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard forces Samara to extend her oath to include services in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starboard Observation

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during the events of Mass Effect 2.

"Shepard, we have talked about this," Samara said. "You are a friend and, for the duration of this mission, my commander, but I am not going to have a romantic relationship with you. This is my final word on this topic."

Commander Shepard eyed his asari squadmate carefully. She was standing in front of the window in the Normandy's Starboard Observation room. He had always been partial to the charms of the asari race and Justicar Samara had tickled his fancy from the first sight. At the moment, Samara was wearing her tight red catsuit whose deep neckline put her round blue boobs in glorious display. "You old cockteaser," Shepard thought to himself.

He decided to try a more straightforward approach. "Who said anything about a relationship? I just want to fuck you. You could use some blowing off of steam, and so would I. No strings attached."

"Shepard, I have made up my mind. You would have to force me to it against my will," she said. "Which you would not be able to do anyway," she added cattily.

Shepard was surprised. "What, are you implying that I couldn't beat you in one-on-one combat?"

"Shepard, you are a great soldier, but, with all due respect, without your equipment you are no match for me and my biotics," she said with a slightly contemptuous tone in her voice. 

Shepard was taken aback. "You have quite an inflated opinion of your skills, Samara. I've seen you in battle. I could fight you to submission right at this spot using my bare hands, without any gear." He was wearing just his service uniform and was not carrying any weapons. "I may not be a biotic, but I make up for it with my strength and speed." 

"No, you could not defeat me. Shepard, please, let's drop the subject."

"Well, you're lucky that I'm not in the habit of beating up my subordinates just for the hell of it," Shepard said.

Samara smirked at him. "So you admit that you'd lose to me in a fight?"

"Not at all," he said. "I'll fight and beat you right here and now if the price is right." He paused for a moment and let his gaze wander on Samara's curvy body. "The price is that if you lose, you will have sex with me."

"By all means," Samara laughed. "If you win, you can have sex with me as many times as you like. But you won't win. Once I've beaten you, you will never raise the subject of sex with me again. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Shepard said. "Are you ready?"

"Shepard, come back to your senses," she pleaded. "If you tried to come at me, I would use my biotics. You would get hurt."

"Duly noted. Are you ready?" Shepard said with anger in his voice.

She realized that he was not going to back down. She had to fight him. She backed towards a corner to get some distance from him. "I'm ready."

"Let's roll!" he shouted. Samara did not waste time but immediately hurled a pull field towards her commander. But Shepard was too quick for her and dived behind a nearby couch. Samara's mass effect field rumbled the room's walls harmlessly.

Cursing her bad aim, Samara dashed towards another corner of the room. She knew that Shepard would overwhelm her in a hand-to-hand fight, so her only chance was to keep him away from her until she was ready for another biotic attack. Turning around, she noticed to her relief that Shepard was still at the other end of the room, emerging from behind some furniture. He started running towards her but within two seconds her powers were ready again and she launched a throw field right at him. "That'll slam him against the wall," she thought with delight, but at the last moment Shepard made an elegant roll to the side. The throw field caught a chair and smashed it against the wall.

Samara was in panic now, and started running towards another corner. But Shepard was already on his feet, rushing towards her. He jumped onto a table in the middle of the room, and took a long leap from its edge. He landed on Samara who fell to the floor. Shepard took her roughly in his embrace and pushed her onto her stomach, placing his weight on her body. She struggled to free herself, but Shepard quickly locked her legs between his own and grabbed her by wrists with his hands. Once he had made sure that the panting asari would not be able to slip away from under him, he released one of her arms and quickly took a handful of her outfit's red fabric in his fist. Samara immediately took a swing at him with her free hand, but the punch landed ineffectually on Shepard's side. He yanked strongly at the fabric, and the back of her outfit ripped apart all the way from her lower back to her thighs. Her blue, round buttocks were now completely exposed. "So, she does not wear any underwear," Shepard thought to himself as he quickly unzipped his pants and took out his stiffening cock.

"Stop struggling, Samara," Shepard said in a low voice. "You've lost. I'll take my price now." Samara made a desperate attempt to escape, pushing Shepard with her free hand and squirming with the rest of her body with all her strength. In her panicked state, her biotics weren't recharging, and in any case, with him wrapped around her, a biotic attack could have hurt her as well as him. Physical strength was her only remaining weapon. But it was to no avail: Shepard pressed his upper body heavily against her back, making it impossible for her to move. She felt his thick, hard cock push against her exposed butt crack.

Shepard slid the tip of his cock down the valley between Samara's butt cheeks until he felt her puckered asshole. He started pushing the tip into her butt, with only his own precum as lubrication. Samara shrieked in horror and pain when she realized what was happening, "No! Owwww!"

"Shut up, Samara, and stop squirming!" Shepard retorted. He spat on one of his hands and replaced the cock at the entrance to Samara's butt with a moist finger. Samara whined while he readied her butt for his assault with his hand. Soon he was pushing his cock in again. Aided by a cocktail of spittle and precum, his thick member started sliding in.

"Shepard, pleas-owww! Owww!" Samara screamed while Shepard slowly, little by little, worked his cock into the asari's anal opening. Her butt was very tight, clenching unrelentingly onto the length of his cock.

"Shut up! You'll alert the crew," Shepard grunted. But Samara did not feel like piping down. She screamed again. His chin on her shoulder, Shepard noticed that tears were flowing down the asari's pretty, agonized face. Normally, that sight might have made him take pity on her, but he was pumped up with adrenaline and still angry at her arrogance, so her helpless state only aroused him further. He pushed to penetrate ever deeper into Samara's ass, and she responded by screaming ever louder. He put one of his hands on her mouth. She tried to bite his fingers, but he managed to lock her jaws in his grip. As he continued to work his cock into her, her body squirmed and trembled under him. With one last powerful thrust, Samara's butt finally took in the full length of his cock and his balls slapped against her cunt. His hand on her mouth muffled her panicked screams.

"Relax your body and butt, Samara," Shepard said calmly to her ear. "This will hurt less that way. I'll do this anyway, so it's your choice. And if you keep your voice down, I won't have to make you shut up." Samara realized that the rational course of action was to do as Shepard suggested. He was too strong for her. She stopped struggling and tried to relax the muscles in her butt so as to give more room to the thick, hard human cock inside her. Shepard took his hand off her mouth, and she worked on keeping her cries of pain down as he slowly moved his engorged member back and forth inside her.

Now that Samara was no longer trying to escape, Shepard could use his hands to explore her body under him. He felt around her muscular thighs and made his way up to her crotch, while slowly pumping his cock in her ass. The fabric of Samara's outfit tightly covered her cunt at the front, so he just fingered the slit through the fabric for a while, sending confusing shivers through her body, and then moved up her stomach. 

Samara's deep neckline gave Shepard's roving hands easy access to her large boobs. He started groping the soft, bare mammaries vigorously with both hands. He also began to move his cock back and forth in her ass faster and with longer thrusts. He was no longer holding anything back. He was giving Samara's butt a thorough fucking.

Samara felt as if her ass was on fire, and it didn't help that Shepard was squeezing her boobs so hard that they hurt. She was now screaming at the top of her lungs, but Shepard was approaching his climax and no longer cared. He yelled as a huge load of sperm erupted deep into Samara's ass. She could feel Shepard's hot seed smear her bowels.

Shepard withdrew his softening cock from her ass and zipped his pants, rolling to her side. Samara kept lying on her stomach, while he caressed her violated blue ass with his hand. She sobbed quietly and didn't say anything.

Shepard broke the silence: "That's enough for now. But you will be my whore from now on, won't you, Samara? Without any bullshit?"

"I..." Samara said and started sobbing again. Once she had calmed down, she continued, "Yes, I will be your... whore, as you put it, till the end of this mission. Is that enough?" 

"Sounds good. But can I trust you?" Shepard asked. "While I can't deny that I greatly enjoyed fucking your lovely blue butt, it was you who pushed me into it with your defiance. Will you defy me again?"

Samara let out one last sob and said in a quiet, soft voice: "Shepard, I was wrong to challenge you. I was arrogant and you taught me a lesson. You are my master, and I will serve you in the bedroom just as I have served you on the battlefield. You have my word... and my body."

Shepard got up to leave. It was difficult for him to not grin giddily when thinking of Samara's new oath. At the door, he turned around and said that he would call her to visit his cabin in a day or two. Samara rose from the floor, and walked limply to the window, away from Shepard, staring into the dark, starry space in her now tattered red outfit. This gave Shepard another chance to study her beautiful naked derriere. He noticed that a small stream of sperm was leaking out of her butthole onto her shapely blue thighs. "I will come, Shepard," she said without turning.


	2. Captain's Cabin

Shepard strode the floors of the Zakera Wards with a determined expression on his face. He had several contacts to meet and many acquisitions to make on the Citadel. As he chatted up well-informed strangers and haggled with merchants, his thoughts kept going back to Samara. He remembered her face: strong features softened by a lovely pair of pale blue eyes with freckles under them. He could not help recalling the agonized expression and rolling tears on that pretty face as he was sodomizing her tight butt. Shepard's thoughts were just drifting to Samara's plump breasts when he was interrupted by a salarian who insisted that he buy a new helmet.

* * *

Once Shepard got back to his cabin on the Normandy, he immediately called yeoman Chambers on the intercom. "Kelly, find Samara and tell her to get her butt into my cabin as soon as possible," Shepard said.

"Yes, Shepard. But I don't think I will use just those words with Justicar Samara," Chambers said, laughing.

"Use those exact words, Kelly. This is an order. She'll understand," Shepard responded sternly.

"Uh... okay... I'll do it, Shepard," Kelly said, trying to conceal her bafflement.

Five minutes later Samara stepped into Shepard's cabin. She walked to the center of the room and saw Shepard sitting on the couch. She was wearing a tight black catsuit that, like most of her outfits, had an ample neckline showcasing her large tits. She had nothing underneath it.

"Hello, Shepard," she said softly.

"Nice of you to come so quickly, Samara," Shepard said and slowly moved his gaze from her legs to her midriff and then to her tits and finally looked her in the eye. "Now be a good slut and take off your clothes."

Samara tried to not show her disappointment at Shepard again treating her like a cheap whore. But she had agreed to this, and she was not in the habit of breaking her promises. She started disrobing. She knew that, despite her advanced years and the toll of gravity, she still had a nice body. She was not afraid to show it to Shepard. 

She slowly pulled down the outfit down her shoulders. As her large breasts popped out, Shepard let out a whistle. Her boobs sag somewhat, he mused to himself, but they still have a nice roundness to them, to say nothing of their considerable size. Shepard knew that he had many fun moments with those melons ahead of him.

She continued pulling the outfit down her smooth stomach. Shepard was staring at her intently from the couch, but she kept her eyes on the wall next to him. She pulled the outfit past her wide hips and lower still, suddenly exposing a bare blue cunt. Shepard stared at the asari's lovely hairless slit with saliva building up in his mouth while she kicked off her boots.

Samara pulled the outfit down to her ankles, threw it aside, and stood there in front of her commander, completely naked. Shepard examined the alluring body with a smirk on his face. She still could not bear to look at him. She stared ahead and tried to hold a blank expression on her face. Her large breasts heaved on her chest. She noticed that her heart was racing and she was breathing heavier than usual. She wondered what he really thought of her body. 

Shepard studied Samara's nakedness with barely contained anticipation, giving special attention to the inviting slit glimpsing between her thighs. It was still hard for him to believe his luck. Samara's body was not quite as implausibly sexy as Liara's, but given that Liara was barely out of "teenage" in asari terms while Samara was well into her matriarch years, her body was incredible and very, very fuckable. His cock was growing harder.

After a minute or two, he asked her to turn around. Samara complied silently. Shepard let his gaze travel down from her head crest to her muscular back, and then to the beautiful round ass that he had so violently possessed earlier. Continuing downwards, he admired her shapely legs.

"Samara, you lovely blue whore, come here," Shepard said. She walked towards the couch and stopped right in front him. "Get on your knees, take out my cock, and suck it," he commanded.

She knelt on the floor between Shepard's spread legs. She tried to keep her hands from trembling as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took the stiffening cock into her hands. As it grew to its full size, she felt shocked at its length and girth and wondered how Shepard had ever managed to stuff it in her butt. It was the first human cock she'd held in her hands. She was not sure how to proceed.

"Shepard," she said. "I apologize, but I do not know what to do. I have no experience of oral sex with a human."

"Just put it in your mouth and suck it. Move it back and forth. Use your lips. Lick it with your tongue. I'll guide you," Shepard said as he took a firm grip of Samara's head crest with one hand and pushed her towards his crotch. "And don't use your teeth." 

Samara started by swirling her tongue on the cock's tip. She could taste Shepard's precum. Then she took most of the throbbing penis in her mouth, and started sucking it very gently. She also licked its underside. Shepard loved the softness of her mouth and tongue on his cock, but yearned for a stronger tack. 

"You can work it harder, Samara, it won't break. You can use your hands as well," he advised. Samara started sucking harder and jerked the base of the cock with one hand. "Yes, aah, very good. You can suck my balls, too, but be careful with them." Samara spent a moment gently licking and sucking his balls, getting an appreciative response from Shepard. 

"This isn't so bad, and he seems to like it a lot. At least it doesn't hurt, unlike being fucked in the butt," she thought to herself after a while as her mouth bopped up and down Shepard's thick member. He was holding on to her crest with both hands, pushing his dick deeper in her mouth. He noticed that she could take his cock to a surprising depth without any sign of gagging.

"Open your mouth as wide as you can and watch your teeth, Samara, let's try something," he said, and as Samara complied, he rammed the full length of his dick into her mouth until it slammed against her throat. Samara gagged violently and tried to push him away, but gripping on to her crest he held the position for a few seconds before relenting. His cock popped out of her mouth, and she coughed and gasped for air.

"Sorry, Samara. I shouldn't have done that," he said, suppressing a laugh. "I'll be gentler now." Samara spent a moment recovering and then warily started licking and sucking the cock's tip. Once she felt confident that Shepard would not try to throat-fuck her again, she resumed sucking almost his whole length while palming his balls.

Nearing climax, Shepard pushed Samara off his cock. "Aah, you are a natural, Samara!" he said.

"Well, my race does have a certain predisposition towards the amorous arts," Samara said drily. 

Shepard laughed. "Well, not all of you have. You wouldn't believe how many times Liara had to suck me off before she reached your level. You really are a natural cocksucker."

"Well, thank you, I guess," Samara said. She was both shocked and aroused at the mental image of Dr. Liara T'soni on her knees in front of Shepard in all her naked nubile glory, with her mouth full of cock. She had met Liara a few times, and while she was very attractive, Samara thought, she had also struck her as a prudish sort. She had known that Liara and Shepard were close, but to think that he may have been having his way with Liara just as he was now having it with her... Samara noticed that her cunt was getting wet.

The taste of Shepard's cock lingered in Samara's mouth. Not that bad, she thought. "Do you want me to suck you to orgasm?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Not today, my dirty little whore. I want to explore another one of your holes," Shepard said. He stood up, and as Samara watched, he quickly took off his clothes. She had never seen him completely naked, and found his tall, muscular, and taut body quite enticing. Shepard liked the unashamed way in which she looked at him.

"Let's get to bed," he said and grabbed Samara's butt in his hands, lifting her in his lap. Samara put her hands around his neck. She liked the position. It made her feel less like a whore. "Kiss me, Shepard," she said as he carried her towards the bed.

"I would, but you probably taste like cock now," Shepard said, laughing, and threw her on the bed. She landed on her ass, and he was soon on top of her. He took her soft breasts in his hands and squeezed them. Then he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Samara moaned with pleasure as he started sucking the other nipple. 

"Shepard," Samara panted. "I like this this gentler side of you."

"Well, I can change that in a hurry," Shepard said and lifted himself from Samara's bosom. "Do you remember what yeoman Chambers said to you when she told you to come here?"

Samara felt her mood sink. "Shepard, I understand that penetrating my anal passage is enjoyable for you, but it is very painful for me. I assure you that my azure, or pussy as you would call it, is quite tight, so could you instead..." While saying this, Samara had taken her hands to her pussy and was spreading its folds with both hands to offer Shepard a view of the tight-looking, moist hole. She felt deeply embarrassed to be doing this, but she saw no other choice.

Shepard chuckled. "That's a very nice pussy, but when you vowed to be my fucktoy, there was no agreement as to the inviolability of your butthole, now was there, my little blue butt slut?"

"No, but..." Samara tried.

"Oh yes butt. Turn around and show me that tight asshole," Shepard said.

She reluctantly turned over onto her stomach and spread her ass cheeks with her hands, giving Shepard a perfect view of her dark blue anal orifice. "I always keep my word, so I cannot deny my ass to you," she said. "But I could give you much pleasure in other ways, so I don't understand why you must torture me."

Shepard didn't say anything. He grabbed her by the hips with both hands and plunged his hard cock into her wet, hot cunt in a single movement. Samara yelped with surprise, and he started thrusting his cock in and out of the tight but slippery twat. She began to moan with pleasure as Shepard continued fucking her snatch like a piston. Soon she was screaming, but not out of pain.

"I'm coming, oohh..." she moaned loudly. Her whole body trembled with the orgasm, but Shepard kept slamming his cock deep into her pussy. Her soaking wet snatch was tight but yielded quite easily to his powerful thrusts. He kept burying his cock to the hilt in her. He reached under her and grabbed her big soft boobs in his hands. She kept moaning with pleasure and was soon hit with another orgasm which all but incapacitated her. Shepard flipped her around onto her back, plunged his cock in again, and kept mauling her hole at a rapid pace. 

He started kissing Samara's neck and then her mouth. She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him. She orgasmed once again before Shepard started shooting his seed all the way to her womb.

* * *

Shepard lied next to Samara and amusedly watched her coming back to senses. "By the Goddess, Shepard," she said finally, smiling and rubbing her warm naked body against his. "I have not felt such pleasure in a very long time... Did you like it, too?"

"No, it was terrible. We'd better call off our deal," Shepard said.

Samara looked at him incredulously until she realized that he was smiling. "Oh, you're joking. I know you enjoyed it. I dreaded coming here tonight. I thought you would do to me as you did the last time."

A big grin crossed Shepard's face. "I never said I wouldn't fuck your butt tonight. My cock's ready for round two, so get on your knees, blue bitch."

"But, Shepard, you cannot..." Samara exclaimed in dismay, her face turning a paler shade of blue. 

Shepard laughed amusedly. "Calm down, Samara, I'm just yanking your chain. I was not going to do that again. I just like keeping you on your toes." He pulled her towards him and gave a long kiss on her lips, which she returned, sticking her tongue in his mouth.

"I apologize for what happened in Starboard Observation," he said. "You shouldn't have pissed me off. I can be very unpredictable when I'm angry. But I'm sorry, Samara."

"I forgive you, Shepard. Right now, my only regret is that I didn't say 'yes' when you first propositioned me," Samara said while resting her head on his shoulder.

Shepard reached over to pet her ass. "Are you still sore down here?"

"I had to put medi-gel in there, but it's okay now," Samara replied.

"You didn't show it to Doctor Chakwas?"

"Of course not. What would I have told her? I don't think the asari anatomy is suitable for that kind of sex with humans, Shepard."

"That's certainly not my experience. Your knowledge of asari sexual practices is quite out of date, old girl," Shepard said.

"Are you saying that you and Doctor T'soni..." Samara asked while lewd, violent visions of the young, seemingly innocent Doctor T'soni with her butt impaled on Shepard's cock filled her head. "But that's none of my business, of course," she added quickly.

"I don't mind telling. Liara really loves a good, hard butt-fucking. Sometimes I've hardly got my rod fully stuffed in her tight little bum when she's already cumming. After we defeated Saren and Sovereign, we had a couple of weeks off, and it feels like I spent half of it balls deep in Liara's ass. Last week, when I visited her in Hagalaz, I did her in the butt while she talked to one of her agents. So there she was lying on a console, with yours truly screwing her rump as hard as I could. She tried to talk to the receiver but it was just incoherent moans and grunts. The agent must have been confused as hell," Shepard recounted, laughing.

Samara listened to Shepard's obscene reminiscences with trepidation. For one thing, it appeared that she could not hope for any exclusivity with Shepard. There were going to be other women. More urgently, she realized that her reputation could be on the line. "Shepard," she said, "I hope you do not intend to tell others about our, uh, arrangement."

"Don't worry, I'll only tell Garrus and Joker," Shepard said.

"What?! You can't tell them anything!" Samara screamed.

While the sadist in Shepard wanted to keep tormenting her, his better side won this time. "Samara," he said and looked her in the eye. "I apologize for a bad attempt at humor. I won't tell anyone about us. They'll have to decide for themselves why you're spending so much time in my cabin."

Samara shook her head. "How am I supposed to believe that when you have just finished explaining me how much Doctor T'soni loves to be fucked in the butt."

"How do you know I didn't just make it up? If you asked Liara, she'd deny everything. For all you know, she only assents to missionary style azural sex."

Samara thought about it. She had to admit that the stories about Liara's unusual sexual cravings could as well be another one of his odd jokes. She was usually good at discerning if people were telling the truth, but it was different with him. "Damn you, Shepard," she said. "I can never be sure what you're really thinking."

"To be completely honest, I'm thinking about your boobs," he said, pressing his mouth on one of her big blue mammaries and blowing a loud raspberry on it.


	3. Punishment

Shepard took off his armor. It was smeared with blood from the day's battle with Blue Suns mercenaries. He took a shower and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Samara had been one of his squadmates that day, and he had asked her to come over once she had tidied up.

In ten minutes Samara walked into the commander's cabin and found him lounging on the couch. "It was quite a battle today, wasn't it, Shepard?" she said.

"Hmmm, yes. But you're not here to chat about it. Get naked," Shepard commanded.

She started pulling her outfit off immediately. She was beginning to submit to her role as Shepard's sextoy, if not a lover, and did not mind getting naked for him. Soon her blue body was bared, and she walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "What can I do for you tonight, commander?" she asked while looking him in the eye.

"Spread yourself here with your butt up," Shepard said, patting on his lap invitingly. 

"What do you have in mind?" Samara asked as she positioned her naked body on Shepard's lap. She found herself getting aroused. 

Without warning, Shepard started spanking her soft, shapely buttocks with his hand.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!!

"Owww! What..."

SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!!!

"Shepard, stop..." She tried to squirm off his lap, but he kept her firmly in place.

SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!!!

"Owww, hey..."

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

"Oww, oww, oww, Shepard, please!" Samara screamed and made another unsuccessful attempt at escaping.

Shepard stopped spanking her. "Now, what is it?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. He kept rubbing her hot butt cheeks absent-mindedly with one hand while keeping her body in place with the other.

"I must protest!" Samara said, flustered. "I have agreed to serve you in whatever battle we may face, but corporal punishment was never part of our deal. Even if I made mistakes during today's mission, you have no right to hit me because of that."

"Well, your performance today could have been better. But, if you like, you can consider getting spanked part of that other agreement we have."

It finally dawned on Samara. "You... enjoy beating me?"

"Well, either that or I forgot a Carnifex in my pants pocket. Anyway, I enjoy spanking this lovely butt of yours. I haven't beat you otherwise, have I? Now, shut up and let me get on with this."

"But..." Samara tried but Shepard's hand began dealing hard slaps on her ass.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!!!

Samara's butt was burning from the force of Shepard's rough administrations. She let out small yelps of pain as his punishing hand met her exposed flesh again and again. She also felt the hardness of his cock in his pants pressing against her side. 

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

To her surprise, she realized that her pussy was getting wet. Helplessly splayed on her commander's lap, she felt small and powerless, like a naughty little girl getting punished. She was no longer sure if pain or pleasure was her foremost emotion. She had stopped struggling, letting Shepard freely tan her backside.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!!

While Samara couldn't help enjoying her punishment, she also felt increasingly embarrassed by the fact that, she, a famous asari justicar, had been reduced to this shameful state. It was one thing to get her azure fucked or suck the commander's cock, but this went too far. "Shepard, owww, this is enough, I hate it, you've had your fun... stop it... ohhh!"

Shepard stopped his hand mid-spank and asked mockingly, "Really, Samara? Are you saying you don't enjoy this?"

"Yes, it's painful and ohhhh," Samara started but could not finish because Shepard had just pushed his hand between her thighs and was now rubbing her wet cunt.

"If you don't like this," Shepard asked, "why is it that your pussy is soaking wet?" He inserted two fingers into her hot flooding cunt, and started finger-fucking her. With his other hand, he resumed spanking her, landing firm slaps on her burning cheeks.

"I... ohhh ohhh," Samara tried but she was enjoying herself too much to voice any more objections.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

"You love getting spanked, don't you?" Shepard asked with a grin on his face.

"Ohh... yes... I... ahhh... love it," Samara panted.

SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! 

"You're my dirty little blue slut, aren't you?" Shepard asked while thrusting his fingers in and our her wet pussy.

"Ohh... ohhh... yes!"

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

"You're what? Say it!" Shepard demanded.

"I am... ohhh... your dirty, ahhh, little, ohhh, blue slut!"

Shepard could not help laughing. He inserted two more fingers inside her, fucking her tight, soaking love tunnel with four fingers while spanking her now thoroughly punished butt with his other hand. The normally so dignified asari justicar had turned into a writhing mass of loud moans, passionate screams, gushing pussy juices, and purple butt cheeks.

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!!!!

Orgasm hit Samara like a wrecking ball. Her body convulsed uncontrollably and she would have fallen to the floor had Shepard not grabbed her. "I'm cumminggg... ohh fuckk!... ohhh... yess.. ohhh... Shepard... ohhh... I... oh... love.. ohh ahh... you... Shepard... ohhh... ohhh!"

When Samara's writhing, screaming, and mewling finally calmed down, she lay listlessly on Shepard's lap. Her butt cheeks, which Shepard had finally stopped punishing, had a fresh purple tone on them, setting them apart from the blueness of the rest of her naked body. Her plentiful pussy juices were all over her legs and his hands and clothes.

Shepard watched Samara's thoroughly sated body on his lap. "You took your punishment so well," he mused, "that I guess I'll have to punish you again one of these days. That's what you do to naughty little blue girls, right?" 

Samara giggled in response. "Oh come on," she said. "I'm not that little."

"You are to me."

She rose from his lap, knelt between his legs, and looked up to him. "Shepard, it was amazing. I have never experienced anything quite like that. You somehow know what I desire better than I do myself." She noticed that he was still sporting quite a bulge in his pants. "Do you want me to deal with that?" she asked.

Shepard did not have time to respond before Samara's nimble hands were already pulling his cock out of his pants. She immediately stuffed the stiff, fat schlong into her mouth like she was starving. Just a moment earlier she had seemed exhausted but now she was sucking his cock with a vigor that amazed Shepard. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft, and she gently caressed his balls with one of her hands. After a while she let the dick pop out of her mouth, dived down, and took much of his ballsack into her mouth. While sucking his balls, she jerked off his saliva-covered cock with her hand. Then she shifted to delivering long wet licks and kisses on his shaft. Soon she was again stuffing the cock into her mouth, devouring its length to the point of gagging while staring Shepard straight in the eye.

Shepard was not able to withstand this treatment for long, and soon he was shooting his semen into Samara's awaiting mouth. She caught the whole load and immediately swallowed it. Then she proceeded to meticulously lick the cock clean, as if her oath had required her to eat every last drop of her commander's ejaculate. She kept kissing and licking Shepard's softening cock for so long that it started getting hard again.

Shepard pushed her gently off his cock. "You surpassed yourself again, my beautiful cockgobbler. But I will now fuck that blue pussy of yours." 

"Yes, commander," Samara obliged and started pulling off his pants. Meanwhile he stripped his upper body bare. When he was naked, she climbed eagerly on top of him, while he grabbed her by the waist. She guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy with her hand. Then she slowly lowered her body so that the hard cock penetrated deep into her wet snatch. She whimpered at how tight the thick cock made her cunt feel. 

Samara started rocking her hips slowly, making Shepard's cock move back and forth and push against the walls of her pussy. Her large boobs swayed with the movements of her hips, grazing against his body now and again.

He bowed down to lick her hard and erect dark blue nipples and then kissed her neck. Samara, who continued bouncing on his cock, purred in response. "Shepard," she whispered in his ear between moans of pleasure, "your cock is amazing. I love it inside me." 

Shepard answered, without exaggerating much, that her pussy was the best he'd ever fucked. This compliment pushed Samara over the edge. She had another one of her body-shaking orgasms.

He stood up, lifting the writhing asari with him. He carried her to his bed, and made her bend over it with her toes on the floor. Positioning himself behind her upraised butt, he plunged his stiff member back into her azure, grabbed her sides with both hands, and started pounding her hard. Her purple butt cheeks rippled hypnotically as his body slammed against hers. 

"Oh goddess! Oh yes!" Samara kept repeating between moans. Lying on her stomach on the bed, she clutched onto the bedsheets as Shepard ravaged her pussy.

He gave a few slaps on her ass, but Samara's whinging suggested that her cheeks had been punished enough for the day. Nevertheless, whenever he slowed the pace of his thrusts, she would grind her ass against his crotch.

Samara's butthole peeked from between her well-spanked cheeks. He smeared some of her overflowing pussy juices on one of his thumb to lubricate it, and, without warning, pushed it into her tight anal opening. Samara's body tensed up at this surprise penetration and she let out disapproving grunts, but she relaxed again as he continued fucking her cunt at a steady pace, with his thumb now lodged snugly in her butthole.

After a while Shepard sensed that Samara was having another orgasm. How many times can she cum? he wondered while grabbing the trembling asari in his arms and placing her on her back on the bed. He then quickly knelt over her, took his cock in his hand, and brought himself to climax with a few yanks. He first yelled and then laughed as his still copious cum splattered all over Samara's surprised face, landing on her mouth, nose, and forehead, with much ending up on her crest.

"Shepard, you bastard!" she exclaimed while licking his cum off her lips. But her smile betrayed that she was not genuinely angry. She proceeded to carefully wipe the cum off her face and crest with her hands, and then licked her fingers clean as Shepard watched on.

* * *

Afterwards, Samara was resting her head on his shoulder in the bed. He realized that she was crying. "Are you alright, Samara?" he asked.

She raised her head and looked him in the eye smiling but with tears in her eyes. "Better than ever. I just didn't believe that I could still find pleasure and happiness like this. I... I just want to thank you, Shepard."

"Hmmm, you're welcome," Shepard said and rubbed her back absent-mindedly.

"There's one thing, though," Samara said. "Could you put some medi-gel on my ass cheeks? I don't think I'll be able to sleep otherwise."


	4. Farewell

The Normandy had returned to charted space through the Omega 4 relay. The Collectors had been utterly defeated. Commander Shepard lay in bed in his cabin, trying to offset some of his sleep deficit. He dozed on and off. His thoughts returned obsessively to the unlikely events at the Collector Base and his squad's astonishing victory over the Reapers' collaborators.

The door to the cabin opened, and a soft voice asked, "Can I come in, Shepard?"

"Come in, Samara," Shepard said, getting out of the bed. Samara walked in wearing her familiar red catsuit.

"Did I wake you?" Samara queried worriedly.

"It's okay. What did you have in mind?" Shepard said.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. I still find it hard to believe that we survived the mission. That we defeated the Collectors. I was fully prepared to die. I did not think we could make it."

"Well, I had my moments of doubt as well, but I wouldn't have taken the Normandy through the relay if I had thought that we didn't have a chance. And in any case, I owed it to my crew to try and save them," Shepard said.

"It is amazing that all of us survived," Samara said. "I have seen many battles in my long life, many extraordinary things, but I confess that my adventures with your have far surpassed anything that came before. I am honored to have served under you, Shepard." She was visibly moved.

"Thank you, Samara, I appreciate it," he said, resisting an urge to make fun of her choice of preposition. "Now that the Collectors are finished, I guess our ways will part?" 

"I... I have duties to carry out, so I cannot stay with you regardless of my personal feelings about it. I will leave the Normandy," Samara said.

Shepard looked at the asari. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "I am not happy about this, either. I love having you around, Samara, for many reasons. Hmmm, I guess this means that the... other arrangement we had no longer binds you, either."

"Shepard, from the moment you raped me..." Samara started.

"Oh, come on, Samara. You egged me on. I'd never have done it if you hadn't questioned my fighting prowess," Shepard complained.

"Shepard, you did not have to force yourself on me there and then in Starboard Observation. After you overwhelmed me, you could have waited and I would have relented. At the very least, you could have fucked my azure instead of my ass. At first, I was very angry at you and what you did to me. But it's all past now. I've forgiven you everything. And, if you must know, when I think about that encounter in Starboard Observation, the memory is not entirely unpleasant." 

Shepard smirked. "I knew it."

"Don't get cocky," Samara retorted. "I didn't like the butt-fucking. The memory is not so bad only because I know what happened later. I was first angry with you and then, later, even when I enjoyed the sex, embarrassed at being reduced to a passive receptacle of your desires and urges. That's not who I am, I thought. But that's past, too. What I am trying to say is that, well, there are crooks out there who tremble at the mere mention of the name of Justicar Samara. I am not weak. I am not submissive. But, on the other hand, I must confess that when I am alone with you, Shepard, like here, now, I am your little blue slut. And I _like_ being your little blue slut. I'm happy to just service your cock. Does that make sense?"

"Sure," Shepard responded and smiled at her. "What does this mean for our arrangement?"

"Even though you are no longer my commander, I would still like to be your... whore, as you like to say, although I'd rather you call me your lover – even if I'm not the only one. I will come back to you whenever I can, if you wish it."

"I'll never stop wishing it. Now, get on your knees, my beautiful asari harlot," Shepard said.

Samara knelt in front of him, and her hands went eagerly to his crotch.


End file.
